Poetry from the Mind of William the Bloody
by DracoMalfoy456
Summary: A group of poems written in Spike's Point of View about the Slayer.


Author's Note: So, these are a bunch of poems I have written in the point of view of Spike. They're not amazing, but considering that I'm not a poet, I think they are decent. I put them in order of the ones I like most, so the seasons I wrote them for are not in order. Please, enjoy. ^-^

Disclaimer: I own nothing, just the poems. :)

* * *

(Season Seven)  
In the days of yore, I was a good man  
An honest man  
A loving man  
In the days of yore, I was a good man.  
I was a good man.

The times, they did change, and so did I.  
The human I was was no more.  
Cursed forever to wander as the damned.  
The good man was no more

If I was a man, would she love me?  
If my heart beat, would it be hers?  
If I could turn back time, and be human again,  
Would she love me as much as I love her?

The things I've done, no man would do.  
I can see that now  
Turning back time won't change a thing.  
And I can't tear this soul in two.

If I was a man, would she love me?  
If my heart beat, would it be hers?  
If I could turn back time, and be human again,  
Would she love me as much as I love her?

Burn it out.  
Kill it dead.  
Nothing will get  
These voices out of my head.

In the days of yore, I was a good man  
An honest man  
A loving man  
In the days of yore, I was a good man.  
I was a good man.

~XoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXo~

(Season Five)  
The world grew dim,  
That silent night,  
As the once proud Slayer  
Faced her plight

As she leaped  
I only stared,  
For the eyes I loved  
Were dead, and bare

~XoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXo~

(Season Six)  
The moment I saw her, I just knew  
My dead heart stopped beating, that much is true  
I saw her dance, and on that night  
A poor man's soul lost its fight

Her beauty, her wonder surrounded me  
I longed to have it set free  
I hated how she'd make me feel  
Emotions that just shouldn't be real.

I may have done stupid things  
But I'm on the right track baby, I'm finally free  
A murderer for years, I've been  
But I've found my way, and those days are gone  
A new man is here, and he's just your humble pawn

I tried to be a man she'd love  
A man that she could approve of  
But years of tarnish never disappears  
And her heart will never be mine, I fear.

I may have done stupid things  
But I'm on the right track baby, I'm finally free  
A murderer for years, I'd been  
But I've found my way, and those days are gone  
A new man is here, and he's just your humble pawn.

Beat me down, 'til I'm bleeding  
Take what you want, it's yours.  
As long as you are happy, do it  
Take from me, a slave of love.

I may have done stupid things  
But I'm on the right track baby, I'm finally free  
A murderer for years, I'd been  
But now all I am is your slave,  
And I won't ever be free of these chains.

~XoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXo~

(In between Seasons Six and Seven)  
I promised I would love her forever  
That she would always be safe with me  
But then we started this harmful endeavor  
And the things I did will never be redeemed

From the first kiss, I was hooked  
Couldn't stop if I wanted  
All common sense was overlooked  
And this harmful game was soon started

Why did we do that to ourselves?  
Why did we break and take and burn?  
Why did our previous feelings get shelved  
leaving my heart to yearn?

You hate me, I know you do.  
You have a good excuse.  
The things I've done are unforgivably cruel  
I took your golden heart, and made it bruise.

So away I'll go,  
Across the sea.  
Try to lay low,  
And become a man like you need me to be.

~XoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXo~

(Season Five)  
I love her  
That much is true  
I love her  
More than I ever knew

I love her  
How her eyes sparkle with light  
I love her  
How she can shine even in the dead of night.

I love her  
For how much she cares  
I love her  
For the way she shares

I love her  
And God only knows why  
I love her  
No matter how much I would once deny

I love her  
Though she'll never believe it  
I love her  
And I just can't quit.

~XoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXo~

(Season Two)  
There she stood  
The Slayer  
God, how I hate her.  
~XoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXo~

(Season Seven)  
Pain  
Sorrow  
Horror

Power  
Murder  
Pleasure

How could I do those things?  
Murder, and rape and kill?  
How could I do those things?  
So evil, and depraved of skill.

How could I do those things?  
Hurt so many lives  
How could I do those things?  
Without so much as blinking an eye.

Was I really that monster?  
Was it really me?  
I keep hoping I'll wake up,  
And this'll just be a dream

But I remember all I've done  
Every life I took, breath I stole  
I remember all of it  
And the pleasure I felt in the murder.

God, if you're out there, please forgive me  
I know I don't deserve  
But I'll do everything in my power  
To redeem myself of those horrors.

God, it hurts  
This pain in me  
I want to rip it out  
But no matter how hard I try, it just can't be

I see now.  
Why she couldn't love me  
I was a soulless evil monster  
I was everything dark, while she was light personified.  
~XoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXo~

(Season Seven)  
So, this is how it ends.  
I can feel it  
Light pouring through me  
It burns  
Worse than the soul  
I want to make it stop  
But at the same time  
I know I can't  
Better yet, I won't

I see now  
My purpose  
I was meant to die here  
And maybe, just maybe, my soul will be redeemed.  
I hope so.  
Then one day, I can see her again  
In all her shining beauty  
If once I die, I can see her again up there  
It will all be worth it.

She said she loves me.  
I don't know what to believe  
Is she telling the truth?  
Or is she granting a dying man his last wish?  
Either way  
I had to make her leave  
Had to make her think  
That I didn't believe.  
As long as she is alright  
I can live with this  
As long as she is fine  
My death was not in vain.


End file.
